


She

by G_nette



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, No Smut, OR IS IT, Pining, Short, Unrequited Crush, Veronica shops at hot topic, heather chandler being heather chandler, how do i tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_nette/pseuds/G_nette
Summary: It’s not easy to notice when someone likes you. Even if you think you’re perceptive it’s still hard to pick up on signs. That being said, Veronica Sawyer is an idiot.
Relationships: Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	She

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I post so uh, feel free to give criticism.

It’s not easy to notice when someone likes you. Even if you think you’re perceptive it’s still hard to pick up on signs. That being said, Veronica Sawyer is an idiot.

And Heather McNamara cannot stand this oblivious fool.

-

On Mondays she made sure to bring Veronica an extra latte because she knows how awful Veronicas sleep schedule is, internally sighing when Veronica asked why Heather C. or D. didn’t get any. She would even offer to walk her home after school goddamnit. 

”Thanks Heather, god I needed this” Veronica leaned against a wall and chugged the latte. ”Hey uh, shouldn’t Duke and Chandler also get one?” McNamara shifted her footing slightly. ”It seems like you need it more than them, besides if they want one so badly they can get it themselves… don’t tell Chandler I said that” The shorter girl chuckled before saying bye and heading to class. McNamara played the chuckle on repeat for the rest of the day until she met Veronica after last period and asked her if she wanted company. ”Chandler wont drive me home, so I’ll walk with you today.” ”Can’t stop ya.” 

-

On Tuesdays McNamara would bring an extra sweater for Veronica when they have p.e because she knew the girl would forget her own. Even though Veronica looked odd without her signature blue outfit Heather couldn't help but blush at the sight of Veronica wearing her clothes, it’s not like anyone noticed the blush and if they did McNamara could simply blame it on the cold.

”God, Veronica, stop shaking. You look like a methaddict.” Chandler groaned, pulling out a cigarette. Veronica snatched it from her and lit it herself, ”If it bothers you that much just change the weather yourself oh all powerful” Veronica retorted. McNamara could see Duke smile ever so slightly at Veronicas response, she’s lucky Chandler was too busy trying to get her cig back to notice. ”Here, borrow my sweater if you’re that cold.” Veronica looked at McNamara shocked for a second before smiling. ”Thanks, M.” Duke glanced over ”I’m sorry, did I forget it was ’donate to the poor day?’” Before McNamara could answer Chandler told them all to shut up.

-  
On Wednesdays Chandler usually talked to Veronica, telling her what not to do the rest of the week and scold her for what she’d already ”done wrong”. So before Veronica has the chance to meet up with Chandler, McNamara would give her a reassuring hug and promise her they’d go shopping once cheerpractice was over. 

McNamara dressed better than usual this day, because on Wednesday Chandler would ”reevaluate” how well they’ve done as her ”servants” so far. She walked quickly through the hallway with arched back and a completely neutral face. Only when she saw Veronica did she allow herself to smile a little. ”Hi, Veronica.” Simple greeting, nothing complicated. ”Hello McNamara, ready for the interrogation?” Veronica looked relaxed where she sat on the staircase and McNamara allowed herself to let out the breath she’d been holding. ”I wouldn’t say interrogation.” Veronica looked up and smirked eyebrows slightly raised. ”Might as well be one.” Through the russling of the sea of students heels could be heard moving towards them and the student body moved out of the way as if Moses had parted the red fucking sea. Duke emerged from the crowd, with the same pokerface look McNamara had. ”Veronica, Chandler wants to meet you in the cafeteria.” Veronica got up and nodded until McNamara lightly put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a quick reassuring hug. ”When school’s over, let’s go shopping.” the shorter girl hugged back slightly and said ”Of course, but we’re going to Hot topic.” McNamara frowned ”Just because it’s newly opened doesn’t mean we have to go there, you know?” Veronica just laughed and started walking towards the cafeteria.

-

On Thursdays nothing special happens but McNamara would help Veronica with her homework after school. She thought that by now Veronica had noticed that the homework sessions were excuses to hang out (it’s not like Heather could help her anyways, her own grades lie with the titanic by now) but Veronica had not picked up on her subtle hints.

”Thanks for helping me with homework, Heather.” It was no secret that Veronica had started falling behind in class with all the parties Chandler dragged them to. ”At this rate I’m not gonna graduate, I’ll be stuck here with J.D” Veronica said as she laid her head onto the table. ”Well at least your grades haven’t blown up in your face yet.” McNamaras hand shot over her mouth when she realized what she’d said. She was only a little worried about how Veronica would react until she heard the blue girl let out a bubbly laugh, and then she couldn’t help but laugh as well. ”Heather h-holy shit!” It got to the point where the librarian had to throw them out into the rain. ”Damn, i just got my hair done. Stupid librarian” Heather grumbled. ”Hey it’s no big deal, come on, there’s a 7/11 nearby.” McNamara was about to say how she couldn’t go to 7/11, it was a gas station shop but her brain shut down when she felt Veronica grab her hand. ’Oh what the hell’, she thought, ’I guess it couldn’t hurt to go there once.’ And it definitely didn’t hurt that a cute girl was holding her hand.

-

On Friday McNamara wasn’t in school, it wasn’t unusual but it was the first time she didn’t skip to hang out with her ”friends”. Instead she sat on her bed listening to Roxette while writing in a diary (a habit she picked up from a certain someone). She realized that writing was not for her and started doodling on the pages. That’s when she found that drawing was rather calming, and she can’t deny that she was drawing a special brown haired girl from her school. 

After a while she forgot about the diary and left it to waste under her desk. It wasn't until one day when Veronica came over to hang out and found the book pressed against the floorboards. 

Suddenly Veronica Sawyer wasn’t such an oblivious fool anymore.


End file.
